


Everyday

by Tuliharja



Series: Empress and brute [2]
Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, ByaTomo mentioned, Byakuya mentioned, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Quincies, Tomoyo mentioned, What If-AU, What-If, Yachiru is sad cinnamonroll, everything was perfect until..., happiness that once was, headcanons, so is Kenpachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Yachiru reflects the happiness both she and Ken-chan once had. One-shot. What if-AU.





	Everyday

A pink-haired girl looked silently at her step-father who was, for once, doing some paperwork. Yachiru knew Kenpachi despised paperwork. It was extremely boring and consumed his time from other, far more entertaining things like fighting or sleeping. But ever since he had met her he had been paying a little bit more attention to paperwork than before. She would scold him if his paperwork would pile up too much, despite the fact she loved fighting, as well as watching it. Even though she had been all lady-like, she could turn into ferocious beast if she was prompted to. She had been perfect for her precious Ken-chan.

Of course there had been flaws in her perfection; who wouldn't have those? The first, and biggest one, had been the secret she had been hiding from everybody. Even Yachiru hadn't learned it until Byakkun and obasan, who was her sister, had got their first child. Only then, a few days later when the little miracle had happened at the darkest hour, when she couldn't sleep both of them had come up to her.

She had spilled the beans to Yachiru; the pink-haired girl wouldn't ever get a little sister or brother. It had made the brown-eyed girl baffled at first, before she had given them both a reassuring smile. It hadn't mattered. As long as her precious Ken-chan was happy, so was she. The declaration had made them both relieved and happy. After all, it was a bit shameful if a woman couldn't bear children, but both Yachiru and Kenpachi had brushed it off. She had been perfect. Flawed, but _perfect_.

Even when she would have grumbled to Kenpachi when he would complain that she worked too much. She had taken her work seriously; after all, she had been an empress. But mostly, she had been a mother and a loving wife.

It had completely taken everybody off when Kenpachi had declared he would marry her. Yachiru could still recall her surprise just like everybody else's. But to equal surprise to everybody, she had accepted the proposal, but only if Kenpachi would win her. It had ended up into that Kenpachi had thrown her over his shoulder, much to her annoyance and embarrassed before they had gone behind closed doors. Only hours later they came and told everybody they were engaged. Yachiru had been thrilled. She would get a real mother. It had indeed been a happy day, and happier days had come when they finally got married. Everything had been perfect until it all came crashing down.

A sigh escaped from Yachiru's lips as she hesitantly walked up to her step-father, who by now had finished his paperwork. She took her place atop of his lap, softly gazing into his only visible eye. Yes, it had been a rough year for them. Not only because the invasion or the fact many Shinigami had fallen in the war, but because they had lost _her_. It had crushed her Ken-chan's heart when she fell. Yachiru, herself, still had nightmares about it.

"Ken-chan…do you still think sometimes Okaasan?" The little girl whispered her question in hushed tone, like scared she would by accident break him if she talked too loudly.

The huge man sighed deeply, before turning his attention to his little girl.

"Everyday," he answered voice filled with raw emotion. A small body pressed itself fully against the bigger one, both of them seeking comfort from each other.


End file.
